Feeling the Heat, Seeing the Light
by castle41319
Summary: Heat Wave movie premiere. Inevitability ensues.


This idea came about when I saw an amazing Castle and Beckett drawing on tumblr. It shows Castle and Beckett kissing in the backseat with flashing lights in the background.

Hope you enjoy.

xxx

She had no idea why she agreed to do this. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea of what the prospect could mean. It was just the Heat Wave movie premiere. And he had invited her to go with him.

"You're Nikki Heat, you have to be there" he had told her.

"I am _not _Nikki" Kate replied not meeting his gaze as she did her paper work. It was late and they were the last ones at the precinct.

"Ok no, you're not. But you're the inspiration for Nikki. Come on Kate, just do this for me?" Castle looked at Beckett, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Kate looked up at him and resisted the urge to role her eyes.

"Fine" she sighed "I'll go" she was sure she was going to give in anyway. But she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to make him squirm a bit.

"Perfect!" Castle squealed. _Squealed. _"The limo will pick you up six. Wear something Nikki would wear" he winked at her and strode away before she had a chance to say anything.

_Crap. _What had she gotten herself into?

xxx

She thought the amount of press was going to bother her. But it didn't. She thought the limo and the fancy champagne provided would annoy her. But it didn't. She thought the flashing lights and the bombarding questions were going to irritate her. But it didn't.

But there was something about the way he had looked at her when she stepped out of that limo that made her heart leap.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gone with the red dress, _she mused to herself. He was standing a few feet away from the red carpet surrounded by a sea of blinding lights.

"You look-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He could barely think.

"What's wrong Castle? Too much Nikki Heat for you?" Kate retorted, smiling teasingly as she approached him.

"No such thing" he whispered.

He smiled at her and together they made their way down the red carpet toward the theatre.

She could do this.

xxx

The premiere was a success, Kate could tell. The audience had cheered at the end and gave out more than enough compliments to make even Richard Castle blush.

By the time they exited the theatre and made their way outside, there were more photographers present than before.

Walking toward the black limo, Kate found it hard to ignore the tirade of questions directed to her and Castle.

"Are you dating Richard Castle?"

"How long have you two been sneaking around together?"

"Have you popped the big question yet?"

"Is it true that you'll be getting married at the Hamptons after the fourth Nikki Heat comes out?"

_Oh God, _Kate thought. She was glad that it dark enough outside to masquerade the blush that she felt rising on her cheeks.

Wordlessly, the two made their way into the limo and the driver closed the door, tuning out the cacophony of questions from the press.

"Sorry about that" Castle turned to look at Kate, an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's not your fault" Kate replied. She chanced a look at his lips before looking up to meet his blue orbs staring back at her with pure adoration.

They stared at each other, an uneasy silence taking over.

"I-" they both said at the same time, making them smile shyly at one another.

"I'm glad you came" Castle whispered.

"I had fun" Kate smiled sweetly before adding "Plus, gave me a perfect excuse to buy a dress" she smirked.

"Certainly the highlight of the evening" Castle said so softly Kate almost didn't hear him.

"Castle-" Kate began.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

The sincerity in his voice made Kate's breath hitch

"Castle…" she chanced a glanced at his lips before looking up and noticing him doing the same to hers.

Castle brought his hand up to stoke her cheek before sliding it down to her shoulder then arm and finally resting on her thigh.

"Kate" he whispered.

Her name was barely uttered before she brought her lips crashing against his.

They couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't hear the fading muffled sounds of the press they left behind.

They only felt each other's hearts beating sporadically against their chests, now pressed together.

Castle moved his left hand around her back, bringing her closer still. Their lips moved in synch and never parting.

Kate hitched her leg up making her practically sit on Castle's lap. This unexpected movement caused Castle to deepen their kiss, bringing their tongues together to duel for dominance.

Kate felt her heart quicken and her body ache. She heard a low moan and wasn't sure if it was hers or Castle's.

When oxygen became an unpleasant necessity, they pulled back. Kate's hand made her way to Castle's cheek and stroked it softy.

Turning her head to gently kiss his jaw she spoke breathlessly.

"Please tell me they're making a sequel"


End file.
